The Aeons Untitled story
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: here it is.. the Mint site wouldnt do spoilers... alright every chapter is different POVs written by 4 different people. Enjoy! R&R please. Aeons of Bellocan. May they Rest in peace! Btw, this story was written about 6 months ago. so thats why its alot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Aeons. The name every child grew up with, the name attributed to the greatest warriors in all of Bellocan. Aeons. From noble crusaders who charged fearlessly forward in battle to the silent assasins of the night, they were heroes, one and all. Aeons. Every little adventurer grew up knowing the name, and every little adventurer dreamed to one day don the sapphire dragon, wings outstretched and breathing flames into the air, onto their hands, the symbol of Aeons. Though the original heroes were long dead, their legends lived on. But for every white end of the spectrum, there is a black...

High up in the canyons of Perion, a statue of a boy sat facing the sun on a cliff, so vividly carved it seemed almost real. But no real boy could sit as still as that. He sat cross-legged, with faded black hair and closed eyes. He wore simple garments, rough robes of green and brown put on after the statue's completion. He had a traditional oriental bamboo hat, brown in color and slightly lopsided. He was barefoot, and a fine amount of dust and earth lay over him. A gang of boys stalked up to it, attempting to have a bit of fun demoralizing the area. One of them, a can of graffiti in his hand, walked over to the statue, laughing and chatting raucously with his friends. He was about to press the trigger, when, suddenly, the statue came alive. Punching the boy in the stomach, the statue grabbed the boy's arms, pulling him over and pushing his legs out from beneath him, succesfully flipping him over the cliff. All of this was done in one fluid motion, and the boy's screams echoed off the canyon walls. It was a long way down. The other boys ran, not even bothering to scream, and the statue impassively sat back down, resuming its meditation. Turns out a boy could sit that still after all. From that day on, the cliff came to be known as "Howler's Peak".

Several years later, the boy was still there, meditating as always. As a human, he was Nathaniel. As a monster, he was the Silent. Though he gave the appearance of a teenager, he was, in reality, over five centuries old, tasked with the job to protect the only known pathway to the binding place of the demon Aeons had sealed away, such a long time ago. That demon's name was Laeigh...

* * *

Kevin wrote this chapter.... **Hitorihyuuga...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

It was about mid day when classes in Magic school finally ended. Three boys and two girls all came out running as soon as they heard Grendel say that they can get out of class and enjoy the rest of the day.

All Grendel's students came out running, but one girl just flipped her long blue hair and sighed as she looked at her classmates running out the hall and yelling "Lets all have fun fellow Fairies"

Grendel noticed his student and smiled, "What is the matter? Go outside and enjoy your day, Freya."

"You heard him, _Fellow Fairies._" She replied as she finally stood up and felt her unpointy ears. "I am a half-ling, nobody wants to hang out with me." She muttered to herself, as she pocketed her wand and made her Pet reindeer hold her books.

Hearing what the his student has said to herself, He walked up to her and have her reindeer a little pat, then looked deep into her Purple eyes, "Everyone is special and different, Dont judge yourself. Half-lings, Humans, Fairies are all the same but the names. You are as good of a student as them, as a matter of fact, better." he assured her, as he tucked his long white hair to his ear to show Freya is unpointed ears. "Now, go and enjoy your day" he added as he turned around and started walking to his desk.

Freya blushed, since she realized that her teacher was also a Half-ling. She looked down and nodded. When she walked out of the room, she saw about five students outside waiting. She looked at them curiously waiting for name calling or something.

"Hey half-" one of the guys was about to say somthing but someone elbowed his stomach that made him look at his friend. then he cleared his throat. "_Freya,_ We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us?" He said softly as if he was disgusted by every word he said.

Freya just looked at them blankly and then to her reindeer who just stared at her back. "Why?" she asked back.

This time the girl that elbowed the guy that invited Freya to hang out replied. "Because we would like to at least make you feel like part of the gang." She replied calmly she stared at everyone else and all four of her friends nodded.

"Um, thats nice..." Freya said in a confused tone. "Today?" she asked.

"Yeah, tonight. We are planning to investigate the magnificent sight of Howler's Peak..." The girl answered as she started to walk towards freya. "Pretty reindeer" She complimented. "You comming?" she asked.

"Um, Howler's Peak... isnt that the mountain In Perion, with that weird myth about a boy sitting and waiting for something?" Freya asked as she gulped with the other four started to smirk.

The girl looked at her friends who looked like they cant breath, and she rolled her eyes at them "Mike, Kaze, Paulline, and Dark. Quiet." She snapped at them. At that all her friends stood still and stopped laughing. She then looked at freya and smiled, "Yes, by perion...." she said calmly even though she seemed like she is started to get annoyed with talking to Freya.

"Oh," Freya replied, "Yeah ill go." She answered with excitment in her voice.

"thats great, we'll meet by the taxi by 8pm tonight!" The girl replied with glee and shook freya's hand.

"Marie... lets go... im hungry!" the guy with brown hair said who freya figured out was Kaze. Marie glared at him and he quiet down and gulped

"See you." Marie said to Freya and turned around with her brown curls bouncing perfectly. And Kaze, Pauline, Mike and Dark followed her out.

"Why do you think they invited you?" Freya's reindeer asked while poking her leg with his nose.

"I dont know.... Maybe a date for Kaze?" she joked as she saw that Kaze was the fifth wheel.

"I think i know..." The reindeer said. "Your one of the best clerics there is in the school... maybe..."

"Oh, dont even say it....... Howler's peak is already giving me the chills." she replied as she held on her wand tight and planned to do alot of studying for their trip tonight.

* * *

xoxfreyaxox made this post. Leah=Freya. Me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Bleh...I'm not actually sure what I just wrote (It might seem a bit cliche but whatver I guess...) but I hope you guys like it:__

Swiiiish.

Thud.

A silent figure quickly took anything of value and snuck off. She quietly climbed up a building and then dashed off in the night. A pack of guards running to stop the murderer, but then soon stopped because they realized that they couldn't catch up to her. The murderer soon stopped at a small, abandoned, building; her temporary home. She jumped down to the door, checked there was no one around her, and walked in.

Murdering wasn't new to this certain teenager. She'd killed and robbed people from the time she became a bandit. She had become an expert killer and she was feared all across Kerning City. Karen was a beast.

* * *

this is short... alex is lazy!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

The Silent was waiting. High up on Howler's Peak, he was always waiting. Why did he do this? He didn't know. How did he come to do this? He didn't know. All Nathan knew was that he was doing it, and he would keep on doing it until he was told to stop. Suddenly, footsteps. Nathan tensed, ready to strike, and he lunged out with his fist when the person was close enough. However, whoever had come was expecting the strike, and grabbed his hand. The Silent said nothing, but the tears coursing down his face showed he was in extreme pain. Dances With Balrog let go, and chuckled. "The same old Nathan, huh?", he asked, sitting down with him to watch the setting sun. The Silent said nothing: he never did. "Grendel gave me a call. He overheard some of his students talking about coming here. Do me a favor: I prefer scared over dead, if possible.", the warrior chief said. Nathan nodded. If possible. Dances With Balrog gave hima friendly slap on the shoulders. "Good man, Nathan.", he said, and walked away. The Silent resumed his meditation. The Silent was waiting.

Nathan practiced, having nothing better to do before these alleged students showed up. Stomping his right foot into the ground, he kicked out at a huge boulder that had levitated out of the cliff. Kicking it clean away, Nathan went into the straddle stance, extending his arms forward, and then sharply pulling them back. The boulder came up to meet him once more, and Nathan kicked it bluntly, shattering it to pieces. Twisting his wrists in circular motion, he sent each piece back into the hole where the boulder came from, then binded them together again. Suddenly, he felt vibrations through the earth. Five...no, six footsteps coming towards him. Nathan resumed his meditational position. Turns out ol' Dances was right after all.

* * *

Kevin's post again....


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

_Why did i come here?, _was the only thing she was thinking about  
as they finally killed a few stumps and snails getting up to the  
Howlers peak. It was a good thing that Marie decided to make the trip  
alittle earlier since Marie said she wants to see the sun sett from the  
top of that mountain.

"Come' on mike! where the heck am i  
gonna do now! You finished all the water!" Kaze complained for the  
fourth time when Mike finished his all the water that was in his bottle.

"Here.." Mike said calmy as he stared at his arm and a huge chunk of  
ice was formed, then he threw it at Kaze who caught it before it even  
hit the floor.

"Sweet snow cone!" Kaze said happily. Staring at the ice cube trying to figure out how to bite it without destroying his teeth.

Normally Freya would laugh at kaze, but something just gives her the  
chills as if someone is staring at her. She looks behind them to see if  
someone is following them and above the mountain and it seemed like the  
statue is still there, sitting.

Marie notices Freya looking  
worried and she grinned, as if it was her plan to freak the girl out.  
She walks to freya and clings her arm to hers. "Your not scared are  
you?" she said in a whisper that freya could barely hear.

Freya looks at marie's brown eyes and smiled, "No." she said calmy. She  
really didnt want to tell marie that she thinks someone might be  
following them, or even that the statue up on the mountain is looking  
at them. She doesnt want that marie thinks shes more a freak than she  
is.

"Omg look, we are almost there!" Paulline said as she  
pointed to the top of the cliff. "Last one there is an old Fart!" she  
said as she started to make a head start.

Dark, Mike and kaze  
didnt hesistate and started running after paulline making sure they  
wont be an old fart. Marie just looked at freya then ran too yelling to  
them, "Im not gonna be an old fart!"

Freya sighed and ran too.  
It didnt take awhile for her to catch up since she did a little  
teleporting without them noticing ofcourse. When they finally reached  
at the top of the mountain, she briefly looked at the statue. The  
statue looked like it was over a hundred years old because of how its  
feet is mostly covered with the sand. She ran her hand on the statue's  
right hand and felt a little carving of "N" on it.

"Hey freya  
come look at this!" Mike said to Freya gesturing her to stand where the  
others are standing. A few feet from the edge of the cliff, looking at  
the beautiful sunset.

Freya walked towards them with a smile on her face. She stood between Paulline and Marie who clinged their arm to hers.

She was about to say how beautiful the sight was when she saw out of  
the corner of her eyes a few bolder rocks flying towards them. "LOOK  
OUT!" she yelled as she pushed both paulline and marie to the ground.

Mostly  
all the borlders fell off the cliff but two that hit both kaze and  
Dark. Kaze was knocked unconcious and dark's legs were bleeding because  
the rock gashed his knee pretty bad.  
Paulline and marie ran to their friends to see offer them help.

"What the-" Mike cursed as he held on tight to his wand when he saw the Statue staring to stand up, and walk towards them with a weird grin of his face.

* * *

xoxfreyaxox made this post. Leah=Freya. Me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Okay, so Nathan admitted he might have gone a little over dramatic on the peak. What? If he was going to all the trouble of scaring them off, he might as well have fun with it. Cracking his knuckles, Nathan slammed his hands into the earth, and an entire chunk of Howler's Peak broke away, plummeting down into the abyss of the canyon. Unfortunately, that chunk was the one with everyone on it, and several people were screaming their heads off. Nathan did not laugh, but you could tell by the mad glint in his eyes that he was enjoying himself. Twisting his hands and then pulling them upwards, the segment of the cliff halted abruptly and rocketed into the sky, now levitating even higher than usual. Hands glowing with the amount of geokinetic energy he was using, Nathan took a menacing step forward. This was going to get interesting...

Far below the underground, in the dankest and darkest crevices of Bellocan, Laeigh was waiting. Normally, he could change forms at will, but when Aeons had sealed him away he had been trapped in his current form. With a vaguely humanoid body, Laeigh's skin was not so much a solid as a semi-liquid, black and sludge-like. However, there were some parts of him obviously unhuman. For starters, he had the head of a boar, with blood red and pupil-less eyes, and two gleaming tusks protruding from his cheeks. He also had five spines on his back, each of them glistening with venom. His hands were clawed, as were his brawny feet, and he had two tails, both covered in an array of spike-like protrusions of bone. Chained to a wall, a tag on his forhead kept him from escaping. "Your move, Laeigh." Hitori said, fiddling with a Knight chess piece. Ah, Hitori. That book worm archer that had almost killed him. Now he lead the life of an in-betweener, one who had died with a perfect balance of sin and justice. Sometimes he came to play games with the demon: games of skill, games of chance, and sometimes the ultimate game. Laeigh didn't really hold a grudge against the wily gamer, who was quickly rising in the spirit world, having had personal audience with the time brothers Once Was, Am Now, and Will Be. Laeigh jerked his head at a black Rook. "That rook. Up three spaces.". "Are you sure?". "Yes.". "Are you really sure?". "YES! Just move the stinking piece, will you?". "Hmm...smart move.", Hitori commented, moving the piece. "However, not smart enough.", he added, moving his white Bishop forward. "Checkmate.", he said, relaxing back. Laeigh bowed his head in defeat. "You still keeping up that promise?", Laeigh asked as Hitori put away the chess board. "Of course! If you beat me at any game, I will set you free, blah blah blah. But really, do you think you can actually beat me? I'm an in-betweener, we live to play games." Hitori explained. "I nearly got you that time.", Laeigh growled. "Ah, but 'nearly' never won a bucket of squid in gnomish roulette, did it?", Hitori chuckled. "In what?". "Oh, sorry. Its out of a book, by somebody called Eoin Colfer. Some human from a world called...uh, Dirt I think it was. No, no, they called the planet Earth, and the soil dirt. Or maybe it was the dirt that was called soil. Ah, humans from that world are so very confusing. Apparently, if someone is 'bad', then they're good, and if it's 'hot', then its cool. How does that make sense?". Laeigh grunted, not having heard a word of Hitori's ranter. Suddenly, Laeigh's head snapped up. He began sniffing the air, and roared. "AEONS! A BLOOD DESCENDANT OF THOSE FOOL AEONS!", he shouted, causing rocks to tumble from the ceiling. It could have been coincedence, or it might not have been. However, it was fact that one rock, more of a pebble really, tumbled onto Laeigh's seal and ripped it apart. Laeigh roared in delight, ripping his chains away and stalking upwards. He paused. "Hey, Hitori?", he asked, "Aren't you going to try and stop me?". Hitori laughed. "Me? Stop you? This is the most interesting thing that has happened in five centuries, of course I'm not going to stop you.". Laeigh grunted, and then dissappeared in a cloud of dark magic, returning to the surface. Several seconds later, just before Hitori was about to depart to the spirit world, an angel he recognized appeared before him. Wearing a halo of pure light, Kastallia descended from heaven itself. Then she cuffed Hitori sharply on the head. "Ow! What was that for?", Hitori asked, rubbing a sore temple. "For letting Laeigh get away, you idiot!", Kastallia yelled. "Its not my fault! Nexon and Wizet let the demons run amuck, yet they forbid the inbetweeners to interfere! How does that make sense?", Hitori explained, skulking out of hitting range. "Don't lie to me, I heard every word you said!", Kastallia retorted, stalking up to him and cuffing him on the head again. "Alright, alright! Sheesh! What do you want me to do?", Hitori asked, disgruntled. "Get Laeigh back and seal him away,", Kastallia ordered, pointing at the spot where the demon had disappeared, "and if you don't, there'll be hell to pay.". With that, Kastallia disappeared, leaving Hitori to sweat it out. He gulped nervously. When an angel said the "h" word, they meant it quite literally.

The moment Nathan had taken his step forward, that was when the earth rumbled. Laeigh burst from Howler's Peak, roaring his lust. Cackling madly, he sniffed the ground, then looked up. His eyes locked on Freya. Nathan realized the danger, and knew they were no match. Making a pushing motion on both sides, he swept upwards with his right hand and then pushed forwards. The rock sped away, with Laeigh hot in pursuit. The Silent waited no more.

* * *

Kevin wrote this chapter.... **Hitorihyuuga...**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

"Freya!" mike yelled at her when he saw a demon came out from deep into the ground and staring at freya with lust of distruction in the demon's eyes.

Freya then noticed this and stared deep into the demons eyes. She felt weak on the knees and she fell on the ground, still not taking her eyes away from the demon, she felt that the Statue brought the segment of the cliff back down a few feet away from then demon. Then the statue stood infront of them with his stance ready to battle.

The demon just grinned delightfully as if he didnt see the boy standing right infront of the puny kids. "I thought i was gonna get a blood decendant but this is soo much better." he said after he cacked staring at freya. "Hello Katsuzie," the demon said in a distrbing tone that sent chills down freya's spine.

Freya just stared at the demon blankly, _How does he know my mother?, _she asked herself but this time something in the demon's eye made her realize that she remebered her mother telling her a bedtime story about a demon locked away by the Aeons. "Laeigh" she muttered to herself. This time she saw The boy look at her, she stared back and realized who that boy was standing infront of them. "Nathaniel." when she said that name the boy looked annoyed and **he raised his arm up to gesture Freya to stay back.**

"Katsuzie... Surprized to see me?" the demon said as he started to walk towards them.

_I am not katsuzie! _she wanted to yell at the demon but she didnt want to agitate the demon cause that will put her classmates in danger. She just stood there waiting to be attacked at any moment. She then placed her hand in her pocket and felt seven magic rocks on her pocket, she held on tight on one of them that she felt the rock cut her index finger.

"I am finally getting my revenge for sealing me here you stupid Priest!" he said as he threw a fireball at freya.

Before freya could realize that a fireball was comming at her she saw a hawk comming at her and took a hit then disappeared.

A younger man came out of the bushes with a black bow and arrow, He was tall and his face is covered with a red mask that the only think freya saw was his red eyes. "Hey pigface! pick on somebody your own size!" he yelled at the demon.

The demon then turned around his nose flaring up with anger "what did you call me?!" he yelled at the man.

Freya didnt really pay attention to what just happened now since she was more of trying to protect herself and her classmates than some cocky ranger. she then slammed her hand on the ground planting the magic rock deep into the cliff. A blue magical portal appeared infront of her. She looked at Mike paulline and marie. "Go in! that will take you back to perion! Go back to ellina and go to my mom she's gonna help dark and kaze! hurry!" She ordered them silently so that the demon wouldnt hear them escape.

Marie just glared at her looking like she couldnt believe that the halfling just did a skill that can be done by highleveled magicians, bt she didnt complain she just helped dark walk to the door. Mike and paulline helped kaze into the magic portal.

Freya was about to walk to the portal when the demon noticed that she was going to get away. "You are not going anywhere Katsuzie!" and he started to fly towards the door but he was stopped by Nathaniel's sword and helped freya escape.

The demon just looked at the boy and said. "You are going to pay."

* * *

xoxfreyaxox made this post. Leah=Freya. Me!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Bleh...I had better write...And yes..my character will meet up with you guys...just not yet.

She slowly walked into her dark, little, home; her eyes scanning the room to make sure no one was there.

_Creeek._

She swiftly turned around and grabbed the man standing behind her's neck and held her dagger up to his throat.

The man chuckled.

"_Eager to kill, are you?" _he said in a low voice. "_Well that's what I like about you."_

"What do you want!?" cried Karen as she thrust him on the wall.

"_I've come here...to recruit to our little...guild. You seem worthy_  
_enough become one of us. Of course, you must pass the test first."_

Karen loosened her grip and asked, "What's the test?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen in the city of Perion. The shops had been closed up for hours, and even the chief of warriors had gone to bed. The perfect time for a murder. Karen slowly made her way through the town to cliff where her target was. Her target was apparently a someone called "The Silent". He had been causing some trouble to some fellow guild mates, so he was better dead. She silently climbed up the cliff making sure to not make a sound at all. She finally reached the top and peaked over the top. The Silent just sat there motionless, not noticing that someone was coming to kill him. She climbed up and got ready to strike.

_CRACK._

"_Aaaww...crap!"_

The Silent jumped up and shoved Karen to the ground. His sword pointed at her neck.

"_Someone's pissed..."

* * *

A_lex wrote this... he's lazy...lol


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Nathan managed to let go off the stone sword just before Laeigh's sludgy body mass consumed it, the demon itself laughing maniacally. Rooting his feet firmly into the ground, Nathan pushed his hands outwards, then brought them swinging upwards. Two giant rock pillars rose from the ground, and Nathan began spinning his wrists for velocity. Laeigh reared up, twin balls of dark energy encircling his fists, when a voice cried, "Stop!". The slightly translucent spirit of Hitori rose rfom the ground between them, and everyone froze at his sudden appearance. "Can't this be settled in a less violent way?", Hitori asked, putting on his best monk face, "Can't we just play a nice game of Omok or basketball to end this fight?". Laeigh raised an eyebrow. "Basketball?" he inquired. "Okay, just Omok then.". Nathan and Laeigh looked at each other, then Laeigh began charging up again. "Alright, alright! What about chess? Poker? Memory cards? Ah!", Hitori cried, ducking as one of Nathan's rock pillars flew at him. "Hopscotch! Ring Around the Rosies! Super Smash Bros. Brawl?!", Hitori cried in vain, jumping out of the way as Laeigh created a sizable crater with one of his energy blasts. They paid not the slightest bit of attention to him. "Ugh...I hate the physical world.", Hitori groaned, and waved a hand dismissively. Out of nowhere, a heavy, black cloth fell over Laeigh's head. Nathan, knowing he could not fight such a strong opponent, realized his chance to flee. By the time the cloth had been ripped to shreds, Nathan was far away and Laeigh was staring daggers at Hitori. Chuckling nervously, Hitori ran so quickly a silouette of his body was left behind.

Nathan had returned to Howler's Peak, rebuilding the part of the cliff that had broken away, and trying to clear his mind. Suddenly, someone jumped on top of him. Whipping around, Nathan bound the person to the ground with ropes of stone, and pointed a rock sword at her throat. It was a girl, struggling wildly. For her to be able to sneak up so close...she was a skilled assasin indeed. Transforming the sword into a club, he knocked her out cold and formed a stone cocoon around her. He looked up. Something else was there. "Hello there! Are you that Silent chappy?", Hitori asked, floating slightly. Nathan did not so much as look at him, and walked away with the girl slung over his back. Hitori followed him, futilely trying to make conversation. "That was some pretty good fighting you did back there. Are you a...what are they called, uh...burrow spirit?", Hitori asked. Nathan grunted. Hitori took that as a yes. "Can you turn into a badger, like that last burrow spirit did?", Hitori asked. Nathan grunted again. "Right...nice day, isn't it?", Hitori commented, whistling slightly. Nathan looked at him incredulously. It was one in the morning and pitch black. "So...where are you going?", Hitori asked. Nathan pointed to the distant treetops far ahead, a vein going off in his forehead. "Ellinia. Nice place. Green place...what's in that thing on your back?", Hitori inquired. At this Nathan snapped. Bowling Hitori over, Nathan's skin began sprouting fur. Mouth turning into a muzzle, nose becoming a snout, Nathan changed alarmingly fast into an American badger. Hitori laughed as Nathan snarled at him, teeth bared. "So you can turn into a badger!", Hitori exclaimed. Nathan growled, and, not bothering to become human again, stalked off, jerking his head to get the rock cocoon to float on his back. Hitori sighed. "Not a really friendly chap, is he?", he muttered.

* * *

Kevin wrote this chapter.... **Hitorihyuuga...**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

"You are going to pay" The demon said to the boy.

With one swift movement, The Ranger jumped into one of the bushes to at least save his life. He knew that demon would kill him with out hesitation. He looked through his tunic and grabbed a scroll. He knew what that mystical door was, it was a high priestess move. He looked at the boy and the demon trying to kill eachother. He knew it was the greatest time to escape. With a snap of his finger one of his arrows lit on fire and burned the scroll he had. With a poof of smoke he returned to the nearest town.

He got spawn right by the Town's leader's house. he instantly hid behind the benches when he heard footsteps coming up the steps. It was the girl that he saved. He stood up and said, "So your the Legendary Katsuzie?" He inquired as he slowly walked up towards her. though he doesnt really know who katsuzie is he just figured to say legendary just cause girls want to be called complimenting names.

The girl just glared at him, "I am not katsuzie!" She yelled at him. She walked up towards him and pushed him to the ground.

He landed bottom first and he felt that his tailbone hit the concrete bad. "Gez lady! i figured that demon kept calling you that name, i tot thats your name!" he said as he stood up slowly patting his butt.

"Well, he doesnt know what he's talking about." she mutttered under her breath. She turned around since she thought it was a waste of time talking to him, and she'd rather talk to the Leader of perion to tell her what was going on.

When he saw her turn around, he looked at the floor and saw droplets of blood that lead to her cut index finger. "Your hurt." he said as he took a hold of her hand and got a peice of cloth from his tunic and applied pressure on her wound.

She just froze and stared at thier hands and looked into his eyes and she blushed. "Im fine!" she said offendingly and shoved his hand away.

"Alright!" he said as he crossed his arm infront of his chest annoyed at the girl infront of him. he heard her sigh and follwed her gaze, it was on one of the mountains of perion. he knew what she was thinking about and asked, "What was that demon?"

She shook her head, "I am not sure. Im going in there to ask." she said as she pointed on the huge building infront of them. She turned around again and started to walk into the building.

He decided to walk with her too, but then she stopped her steps and looked like as if she had an idea. wordlessly she teleported away from him and then she was already on the bottom of the hill. He clenched his fist annoyed at the girl who just walked away from him. Then on the corner of his eye he saw a bright of light where the Howler's peak was at. He then realized where to go. "Ellina." he took another scroll in his tunic and he disappeared.

* * *

Freya noticed the ranger walking beside her, as she was about to open the door to the building. She realized who she can ask really easily with out having to deal with the Dragon Knights inside the castle. The person she can ask is Katsuzie. Her mother, she can finally ask the questions she's been wanting to ask since she was a little girl, the tattoo on her mom's hand. With out hesitating she teleported to the bottom of the hill and taxied to ellina.

* * *

xoxfreyaxox made this post. Leah=Freya. Me!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Just before they entered the woods of Ellinia, Nathan did something strange. Converting to human, he bent to the ground and twisted his wrists three times before pulling them up. Two sizable stones floated before him, and he plunged his hands into them. Waving his hands to get rid of excess debris, Nathan now wore two stone gloves. Hitori sidled over. "I say, what are those for?", the spirit asked. Nathan answered by grabbing him by the neck and flinging him over the treetops. Picking up his cargo, Nathan continued onwards. The assasin had woken up several times, and each time Nathan had solved the problem in his own straightforward way. A way that involved clubs and smacking people on the head.

It was night time. Nathan could have marched straight through the night, but Hitori, blessed as he was with underdeveloped physical skills in the physical world, had to call a stop. Stopping at a place called the Shady Man's Bar and Inn, Hitori stared for a good thrity seconds at the sign. "Well, at least they're frank shady men.", he muttered, and stepped inside. It was actually quite a respectable place, wayfaring adventurers toasting each other and only about a cornerful of dark men in cloaks. The barman hobbled over. "A table for two, then, sirs?", he asked, a slight lisp in his voice. Hitori nodded, and Nathan tipped his bamboo hat in respect. As he did so, he attracted many stares at his rock gloves, and the cargo on his back. Also, Hitori noticed something on his hat, an insignia of a badger paw. Hitori didn't know what, but something secretive was being broadcasted. Eventually the diners turned back to their meals, all except one. A skinny, lanky fellow, the man moved with a certain grace. "You can get water over there, sirs.", the barman said, and went to deal with the other customers. Nathan rose before Hitori could even speak, walking in a rather twisted route. This route led directly to the man. The moment he passed, the lanky man stood up and shouted, "What did you just call me?!". The bar froze, the only sound being the slight tinkle of ice on glass. Hitori rose angrily. "He didn't say anything! He never says anything!", Hitori exclaimed. Nathan raised a hand, motioning Hitori to stop. He was not looking at the man in the eye's. Instead, he seemed to be searching for something. Finally, he found what he was looking for. Baring his lips in a snarl, Nathan crouched into a fighting position. Several younger diners began beating the table, chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!". The barman ran frantically to the two, saying, "Gentlemen, please, there will be no fighting in my restaurant!". The lanky man got up. "Fine. We'll just settle this outside.". Moments later, nearly the entire pub was deserted. The barman looked at his one and only customer. "Kids these days.", he muttered. "Tell me about it.", Hitori said, stretching and yawning.

In a ring formed of people, the two combatants were circling each other. Actually, it was only the lanky man who was doing the circling. Nathan was standing stock still, watching and waiting for his opponent to make a move. Suddenly, the man lunged. Raising a stone barrier to protect himself, Nathan pushed outwards with his hands, making rock spikes burst from the ground. However, the man was too quick. Circling around, the man was at Nathan's spine. The Silent turned, and the man turned with him. The man jabbed outwards at a pressure point on Nathan's spine. Paralyzed, Nathan fell to the ground, and several spectators began chanting, "Ba Gua! Ba Gua!". The man, whose name was evidently Ba Gua, was about to strike once more when Nathan rolled over, waving his finger to cause a tiny rock spike to emerge from the ground, prodding the pressure point Ba Gua had hit. The Silent's supporters cheered as he got back on his feet, who wasted no time to make stone walls on either side of them, spreading the diameter of the ring. Evidently, if Ba Gua's strength was his speed, then Nathan would make sure he had no place to run. Lunging forward, he grabbed Ba Gua by the arm for just a second before the thin man got away, spinning his arms like windmills. He was all about circular movement, constantly spinning his arms to create momentum. Nathan lunged forwards, but Ba Gua suddenly put both arms forwards, palms out and fingers pointing away from each other. A blast of wind hit Nathan straight in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards. Staggering to his feet, Nathan smiled. This was starting to get interesting.

* * *

Kevin wrote this chapter.... **Hitorihyuuga...**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

When freya arrived in ellina it was so dead silent that she could even hear her heart beat really fast. She looked at her hand and the peice of clothing that the Ranger wrapped around her arm is still there. She stared at it for a second and realized that she left the ranger back in perion, she forgot to tell him where she was going. But oh well...

"You really think you can lose me that fast huh?" a voice  
behind her said.

She just smiled, it didnt really startle her, because she figured the ranger was smart enough to know where she was gonna go, "I didnt really think i was going to." she said as turn around to see bright red eyes staring down at her. She just smiled at him and she could see his eyes move as if he is also smiling behind his mask. "I never thanked you for saving my life." She said as she raised her arm up for him to shake her hand.

He just stared at her hand and shook his head. "I dont need appreciation,  
i'm just glad that demon didnt hurt you." He said as he took off his mask and smiled at her.

She could feel her face burn when she took off his mask. He was... she couldnt really figure out what word she was going to use, but she knew that her stomach is flipping upside down while she's fighting the urge to blush. on the corner of her eye, there was a huge scar by his jaw. She looked away since he noticed her staring at his scar. Now she knows why he's wearing a mask. She knew who he was too.

"You're Spike of Henesys are you?" She asked silently as she slowly reached for his scar, and touched his face. He leaned his face towards her hand. And she smiled.

"Yeah... Hi freya." he whispered as he remebered the warmness of her hand.

~  
"Freya, im right here!" Grendel called freya who was trying to find the voice that was looking for her.

Freya finally found her teacher and she gasped, his white gown was covered with blood and he was carrying a boy just about her age with a huge wound on his jaw. Without hesitation she ran to her teacher and looked worried not even caring that her dress would be covered with blood.

"Poor boy, he was in rocky top mountain trying to stop those kids from vandalizing the statue on that mountain and he's the one that got hurt bad." Grendel said worryingly as he set the boy down on the table on his desk. "Stay here, ill get some cloth to stop the bleeding." he said as he left her with the unconcious boy.

Freya just stared at the boy and she wripped part of her dress and tried to apply pressure on his wound. But the piece of cloth was already soaked with blood. She started freaking out cause she felt his heart beat abnormally slow. With all her might she tried to think of what to do, she then stared at her right hand, She was just learning how to heal minor cuts and maybe just maybe she could heal him to where he could at least stop bleeding before he loses all his blood.

Then she raised her right hand above his wound and closed her eyes and thought really hard about all the good stuff and why she wants to save the boy. She felt a weird sensation inside her heart there she knew that she's slowly healing the boy since bright green light surounded both of them.

_It worked!_ she though when she saw the boy's wound close a bit. Then the boy's eye fluttered open and she saw the most brightest red eyes she's seen in her life. He smiled at her and said, "Im Spike of henesys." he whispered as if it was away for a thank you.

"Im freya.." she said as she touched his jaw. He just smiled when he saw his eyes closed to at least take a nap maybe. She too felt dizzy and she fell on the ground unconcious the last thing she heared was grendel screaming her name.

Both Freya and Spike just looked at eachother. They just smiled as she was about to say something someone smirked behind them, they both turned around and saw Grendal standing behind them with this smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd like the girl that i told you to follow tonight." Grendel said.

* * *

xoxfreyaxox made this post. Leah=Freya. Me!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Wham! Nathan chucked a boulder at Ba Gua, who ducked under it and fired a blast of air at him. Rooting firmly into the ground, Nathan weathered the blow. However, Ba Gua had taken the chance and had lunged forward, stabbing various pressure points across Nathan's body. The crowd groaned as Nathan fell on his knees, then onto the ground, completely paralyzed. Ba Gua flipped him over, drawing back his hand to prepare the final strike to the throat. His hand came rushing down, but instead re-opened Nathan's blocked pressure points. Holding out a hand, Ba Gua smiled. "True victory is attained only when both combatants win the fight.", he said, and Nathan smiled. Getting on his feet, he placed a fist and open hand together, and bowed. Ba Gua did the same. Several spectators cheered: however, one brawny man stepped forward. "Listen, I came to see some blood and action, so I'm going to get some blood and action!", he exclaimed. Nathan and Ba Gua looked at each other, then looked at the man. Ba Gua began spinning his hands in circular motion, creating a miniature tornado around the man, raising him off the ground. Nathan stepped forward and stomped on the ground heavily, making a rock spike propell the man over the treetops. "That enough action for you?", Ba Gua called after the flying man, and walked back into the bar. Nathan stretched his arms and yawned, following Ba Gua. The rest of the crowd slowly filed in, and Ba Gua sat with Hitori and Nathan. "What the heck is going on? First you two are fighting to the death, and now you're best buds?", Hitori asked in bewilderment. Nathan and Ba Gua looked at each other, then Ba Gua leaned forward. Pulling an amulet out beneath his orange robes, he showed the cloud emblem on it to Hitori, whispering, "We'll explain later, in a more secure area.". Suddenly, Nathan noticed his rock luggage was open. Pointing, he stared at Hitori. "Oh, her. She woke up, so I let her out for some air. Next you know, she was off and away, flying through the window.", he explained, picking his teeth. Nathan clapped a hand to his forhead. He didn't say it, but his body language quite clearly gave the message, "Hitori, you idiot".

"I still don't see why we couldn't sleep in the inn.", Hitori grumbled, fiddling with an Omok piece. "Well, you wanted an explanation, didn't you?", Ba Gua asked, the light of the fire casting an eerie light over his face. Hitori lay back on the cave floor. "Yeah, I did. Alright then, where is this explanation of yours?", he asked, hand behind his head and staring at the ceiling. "Well, first off, do you know of the spirits?". "Sort of. Nathan over there is a burrow one, ain't he?". "Yes, he is. There are four different types of spirits: tide, ember, cloud, and burrow. I am a cloud spirit. Even though we're called spirits, we're living organisms like everything else. We were the first species to practice magic, and gained supernatural abilities. The original spirits did not resemble humans. They were the badgers, the hawks, the snakes, and the lions. However, a race of people called the Sharenians declared us an afront to the gods, and slayed us without mercy. Now, we are on the brink of extinction.". "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. Entire species have been able to recover from only five percent of their original numbers.". "We have eleven.". "Eleven percent? That's not too bad.". "No, I mean eleven spirits. You're looking at about a fifth of the entire population right here.", Ba Gua said, turning away. "The spirits that survived were the ones who adapted. We gained human forms, and hid among humans. We recognized each other with various signals. The rock gloves are one; to engage in combat and reveal your elemental skills is a confirmation of that.", he continued to explain. "But...why did the Sharenians stop hunting spirits?", Hitori asked. "The answer...is the Silent.", Ba Gua said, pointing at Nathan. "He singlehandedly crushed the Sharenian empire, in less than a single day."

* * *

Kevin wrote this chapter.... **Hitorihyuuga...**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

"So you are saying, that boy was The Silent?" Spike asked in a voice of doubt. He heard about a demon named The Silent but he never realized that he just saw him in combat with that demon. And no doubt that demon is very good.

"That _boy_ is at least a Century old." Freya said emphasizing the word boy to correct him.

Spike just looked at her and just grinned then continued walking following Grendel who was walking a little bit out far ahead from them since He and freya had to stop and have a staring contest. He just groaned when he saw freya teleport again who is now walking sideways to Grendel. He lifted up his bow so he can run a bit farther.

"Your actually getting very good with your teleporting freya." Grendel complemented his student as he gave her a short pat on the shoulder when she just blushed. He heard Spike smirk behind them as well as panting since he knew that the young ranger ran a bit to catch up.

Freya just looked down making no eye contact with any one since she is blushing really bad, she always goes shy when someone compliments her skills. When she looked up she realized that her teacher stopped walking and pointed to a lighted cave a few feet away. He started walking towards the cave. Freya just widen her eyes, now she is confused what is gonna happen. She looked at Spike he just looked straight ahead and he seems like he knew what was going on. She looked up the sky and saw purpleblue skies and it seems like the sun is about to rise. She saw that both guys were a few feet away from her so she ran towards them.

When they entered the cave, Freya saw 2 men sitting around the fire and a guy that seemed like he was at least a few inches above the ground. But then she noticed that one of the guys sitting was The Silent, she then reached for her wand as Spike had a bow and arrow aimed at The Silent who was also in a stance ready to attack at any moment.

The guy what was floating just raised his arm but before he could say anything the other man sat up and put his hand infront of Spike's arrow and had his hand on Nathaniel's arm. "Spike, unarm yourself." he said to Spike.

Spike just looked at the man and then sighed as he slowly lowered down his weapon. But his eyes was still locked on the demon's eyes.

"Hello Ba Gua." Grendel said as he finally entered the Cave, as he slowly bowed his head in respect.

"We meet again Grendel." The man named Ba Gua said in a soft tone.

* * *

xoxfreyaxox made this post. Leah=Freya. Me!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Nathan didn't know who the archer boy was, but something about him was making his hair stand on end. And the blue-haired girl...there was something odd about her, too. Ba Gua and Grendel were watching each other silently, eyes locked and faces set. Then suddenly, Ba Gua burst into laughter. "Grendel, my best enemy and worst friend, how good it is to see you!". "Ba Gua, you old rascal, what are you doing in the company of demons?", Grendel asked, embracing his long lost rival and friend. "Hey! I'm not a demon!", Hitori said indignantly. Grendel chuckled. "But you're not exactly an angel of pure goodness, either.", he said, cuffing Hitori playfully on the shoulder. Nathan turned away. Such a long time on Howler's Peak, such a long time waiting, he hadn't realized what people thought of him. Demon. He supposed he deserved it. There could be no forgiveness. Not after what he had done...

The two groups had melded together, though Nathan pointedly avoided the two called Spike and Freya. They stopped at Grendel's library, and Hitori and Grendel went to bed. Ba Gua went to explore Ellinia, while Freya and Spike made up for the supper they had missed. Nathan meditated, waiting as he had always done. Footsteps approached him. "Hey, do you want some soup?", a voice asked. Nathan's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed Spike's outstretched arm, flinging him over the treetops. Freya stormed angrily over. "What did you do that for? He was just trying to help!", she yelled. Nathan froze. Those words...the exact same that he had heard so many years ago. Nathan left the tree silently, jumping off the mighty trees to land softly on the ground below. Unbidden, memories of the past came rushing to him, memories he had tried to forget...

In a quiet, sunny meadow, a child, barely five years off age, cried for his mother. It was a younger Nathan, a Nathan that was not yet the Silent and merely a boy, abandoned by his own parents and left to starve. Plopping onto the ground, Nathan cried, for anyone to come comfort him. Suddenly, the ground rumbled beneath him. Nathan stopped crying and whimpered, fear enveloping him. A badger burrowed out of the ground and stalked towards him, attracted by his tears. The badger had pale, blind eyes, eyes that saw a world of black and white, just like Nathan's eyes did. It walked up to him, pacing around the shivering boy. It came right to his face, and sniffed warily. Then it licked one whole side of his face, and the child giggled. Nathan returned the sniff, and licked the badger's nose with his own miniscule tongue. The badger grunted, and returned to its burrow. Nathan followed it, crawling on all fours and trying to imitate its movements. His old parents had abandoned him, but a burrow spirit had found him.

Eight years later, Nathan stood, tall and proud. The burrow spirit had taught him in spirit lore, but had given him human clothes and a gave him rudimentary human knowledge. Wearing the same outfit he wore today, Nathan breathed deeply. He raised his right foot, stomped it heavily on the ground and quickly stepped forward with his left. Drawing his left foot up, he kicked out. Nothing happened. Groaning in frustration, Nathan fell back onto the grass. The burrow spirit grunted at him, and Nathan hummed back. The badger dropped an apple into Nathan's hand, and Nathan nodded in thanks. They ate in silence, when suddenly, an arrow whizzed out of the trees. The badger raised a rock wall to protect himself, and Nathan sprang up for action. Almost immediately, another arrow came through the trees, this one aiming at Nathan. The badger leaped in the way, taking the arrow in the heart. Collapsing on top of him, both the spirit and the boy fell to the ground. Nathan slowly lost himself to unconsciousness as voices above him spoke. "Is the badger dead?". "Yeah, I think so...what should we do with the kid?". "Leave him for now. If he's still alive, then we question him. If we don't get the right answers, you know what to do.".

* * *

Kevin wrote this chapter.... **Hitorihyuuga...**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Nathan was abruptly disturbed in his reminiscing when there was a crash in the forest. Immediately, he readied himself for battle. It was the demon, the demon he had been assigned to watch. No one could forget its putrid odor. Laeigh crashed through Ellinia's outer barrier, laughing maniacally. He was bigger than before, almost as tall as the great Ellinian trees. The reason for this was explained as the demon absorbed fleeing Green Mushrooms and Slimes into his sludge-like body mass. Ellinians fled, magicians of varying degrees gathering to defend their city. Laeigh took a deep breath, and roared. Nathan froze. He had seen this technique before. Quickly, he encompassed his entire body in rock, so he could not hear or move at all. He waited several seconds, then released his shell. When he emerged, all the magicians around him had frozen, trapped in suspended animation. A semi-transparent, red bubble covered the region where time had stopped, and Laeigh chuckled at his one foe. "So, out of all these great mages, you are the only one who knows how to avoid this? Please, I expected better, but I suppose humans have forgotten." Laeigh chuckled, leaning down to Nathan. "So, you are the only one I must face before continuing to the eradication of Aeons. You are the only one who I missed you are not human. A relic of a forgotten past, eh, little burrow spirit?" Nathan stared at the demon, then waved his hand. Behind him, three words imprinted themselves into the ground. Have you forgotten? Laeigh laughed, a deep, booming sound. "Have I forgotten? How could I forget? How could I forget? But that was a long time ago." Three words appeared at Nathan's bidding. Then what happened? "Humanity happened, little spirit. I'd thought you'd sympathize with me. My kind was wiped out...and so was yours." Nathan's eyes hardened. Just two words appeared this time. Not yet. And then the battle began.

* * *

Kevin wrote this chapter.... **Hitorihyuuga...**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

_That didn't hurt one bit_, Spike thought to himself sarcastically as he saw Nathan walk out without even looking at him and Freya who was walking towards him ready to help him up. But before she could offer her help Spike stood up and slowly patting his butt since it seemed like it was bruised. _Poor butt, got hurt twice in one day._

"Are you alright?" Freya asked to him as she finally infront of Spike who just stood there calmly and smiled.

Spike grinned trying to hide the vibrating pain on his butt, but he scratched his head as he saw freya just stared at him. "Yeah, Im fine."

She just shrugged trying to ignore the fact that she knows that he isn't going to admit the little pain that he is feeling right now. She just sighed as she turned around and saw Nathan fading away in the darkness. "I pity him, No one has showed him kindness for awhile so he probably was shocked." she said knowingly as she started walking back up in the house.

Spike just nodded since he didnt really mind at all if Nathaniel hit him like that. He knew too well that nathaniel would be hard to get along with and not a bowl of soup would help it. He heard footsteps behind them. Freya noticed this too cause she looks like she is scared.

"Freyaleane!" A firm voice behind them said. to this freya just sighed as she turned around and had a sour look on her face.

Spike also turned around slowly and a lady who is right infront of him is standing there with her hands on her waist. She is almost the exact replica of Freya. Except for her waivy long hair and eyes, but mostly same blue hair color, purple eyes and might he add also pretty. But right now she's really scaring him that she isnt really pretty right now that he couldnt even smirk about freya's real name.

"Hi mom." Freya said calmly as she walked towards the lady infront of them.

_Mom?! _he just widden his eyes in disbelief because she looked like someone his age but no she's alot older than him.

"Dont hi mom me!" The lady said "You cant just tell your friends to come to me and heal them, and not even come home to me and tell me if your alright!" she said as she rested both her hands on freya's and looked her in the eyes.

"Im sorry mom. I figured grendel just told you what was going on, since he told me to stay in the school still." Freya said as she trying to defend herself.

"He did..." Freya's mom whispered. "But i was just so worried about you!" she said as she pulled freya towards her and gave her daughter a hug.

Spike just grinned when he heard freya mumble words that saying she couldnt breath. He just looked at the worried parent hugging her kid. He was about to say a comment but something caught his eye. On Freya's mom's right hand by her thumb there was a mark on there. He knew what it was.

"Wow, you have the Aeons mark." he said as he pointed to her hand. _Katsuzie, was one of the people that sealed that demon. So she's katsuzie... Freya's mom..... _he finally figured why that demon kept calling freya, katsuzie.

Katsuzie just stared at the young man infront of her and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she said as she seemed like she was offended by it.

Before Spike could say anything there was a loud sound in outside of ellina followed by a bright light. He then suddenly felt a weird aura somewhere. He noticed that Freya and katsuzie noticed it too since they look at worried.

"It had begun." Grendel said behind them. Ba Gua and Hitori was beside grendel too.

Spike just ignored them and squinted so he can see farther away. He took a summoning rock and peirced it in his arrow launching it straight foward then the arrow turned into a hawk that became his sight. He saw a few magicians down on the ground and Nathaniel and the demon in a stance for battle.

he looked at Ba Gua, and with one nod he started to run to try and help nathaniel.

* * *

xoxfreyaxox made this post. Leah=Freya. Me!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

After seeing that the classmates were safely in the care of Katsuzie and Grendel, Pauline silently walked away from the group who were chatting excitedly about what happened on Howler's Peak.

Following the path back to Perion, Pauline signed deeply. She has always been a loner, and to put up a pretense of cheerfulness when classmates were around was taking a toll on her psyche. The usual weariness sat on her shoulders, and with each step that took her closer to the shack in Perion, the weight of what she was about to face nearly crushed her.

Just when she was able to make out the distant shape of that rundown shack, someone ran into her from the bushes to the left side of the path.

"Elismerra!" Pauline gasped in surprise.

The person halted the footsteps, and slowly turned to face her. "Ever so formal Pauline? Even to your own sister?" Karen smirked. "Or shall I call you, the priestess Silmerra?"

Pauline tighten her hold on the Kage, her treasured staff, and walked past Karen toward the shack without a word.

"So, you've decided to come back to our humble home. Surprise, surprise." Karen continued in a mocking tone behind her sister. "How are you faring with the rest of those high and mighty mages? Having fun? So much so that you don't care to visit your own family anymore?"

Pauline swept around in anger. "You know what you've been doing, _Karen_. You steal, you use people, and you wouldn't even blink an eye about killing others! So don't talk to me about caring. This isn't the life that our mother would like us to lead and you are aware of it."

"_Life_?" Karen spat the word in disgust. "If she had wished us to lead a _decent_ life, then the mighty Kastallia wouldn't had gone and got herself killed! So now she served the gods, but left us, her children, scrabbling for the so-call life! WE are the descendant of Aeons, and believe me, it has been a curse more than a blessing. Look at us, we have to hide in Perion instead of setting up a residence in one of those towns where we took our training. WE have to hide the fact that we are related to Aeons or risked being killed. And look at you! You even have to put up an aura to disguise the bloodline, unlike that friend of yours, what's her name? Freya? And you know why? Because our own mother had abandoned us! She had left us alone without protection, and we have to _steal at a young age in order to survive_!"

Karen angrily kicked at the flimsy door of the shack, and the hinges came off without any protest.

This isn't going anywhere. Pauline thought to herself. As she stepped into the shack, the stark shabby condition hit her with a force that was staggering. With sorrowful eyes, she looked around the interior of their home: the barren walls that made of uneven planks of woods. During winter times, the cold, bitter wind would seep through all those cracks in the wall and chilled the bones. The furniture teetering on the brink of collapse, full of scuffs and wear. The little bedroom to the back of the shack holds nothing but a small desk, a single chair, and a tiny bed with threadbare blankets where three sisters used to huddled together and dreamed of some place wonderful faraway.

The pain and guilt that Pauline felt saddened her eyes. Deep down, she knew she hadn't done a good job as the oldest sister. She has been focusing on her own training, and neglected her sisters. As her eyes rested on Karen, the sorrow deepen. But alas, the prophecy…the warnings that their mother had written down in the scrolls still hid in the secret area nearby. And those words were to be heeded, for one of them has come true, the evil demon has been set lose, and a great battle will ensued, just like so long ago. In order to be prepared for that day, she had gone away for training to be a great mage just like Kastallia, their mother. But at what cost…

"Karen, please listen." Pauline spoke softly. "I didn't come here to argue, but I need to know why you came to Howler's Peak."

Acting nonchalantly, Karen turned her back on her older sister. "So, you saw me. And that's none of your business as usual."

Taking a step closer to her sister, Pauline said in a hardening tone, "I hope you realize that one of the prophecies has come true, and there's trouble brewing in the future. Whether or not you decide to fight alongside me, I have to know what's going on in order to warn others."

Tending to her wounds on the arm, Karen spoke over the shoulder. "Well, if you so wish, I will let you know there's this secret 'guild' that, is currently recruiting members. And one of the orders is to assassinate that brute on top of the Howler's Peak." She took a deep breath and continued, "Don't ask me why, and don't worry, I won't join any 'guild', for I work alone."

With a troubling expression over this piece of information, Pauline turned and walked out the shack. She stopped at the entrance, and squared her shoulders, "Karen, take care of yourself. You know where to find me if you need me." She then look at the broken door lying on the floor, "By the way, fix that door…it's not proper for a young lady to sleep at night with door wide open." With that last word, she walked out and disappeared in the setting sun.

Karen looked at her sister's fading shape and whispered to herself, "One day dear sister…one day we Merras will meet on the battlefield just as the prophecy foretold. And then, our fate will be decided. Until we meet again, sister."

* * *

New poster... Pauline.. Silmerra


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

**In the outskirt of Henesys, a young girl was shooting at a green mushroom with her Red Viper - the newly acquired bow and one of her favorites.******

**"This is boring!" Evelyn signed deeply. "When is master coming home? And what's the purpose of killing 999 green mushrooms?!" Unable to hold back the boredom, she then laid on the grass facedown and poked at tiny green snails with her bow for fun.******

**It has been two days since master Spike went to Ellinia, she thought to herself. Could it have something to do with her sisters? She knew for a fact that Silmerra trained with the other powerful mages over there. But what about Elismerra…she wondered…******

**Thinking about her two older sisters had brought a bitter-sweet smile to Evelyn's face. They were so close when they were young…until one day Pauline, the oldest left home and went to Ellinia to train under the great mage, Grendel. ******

**The memory of that faraway day five years ago still showed vividly in Evelyn's mind.******

**It actually started with Evelyn finding the scrolls in a dried up well to the back of their little shack. With both of her sisters busy finding food in the market; Evelyn was often left alone to play by herself. The well itself wasn't deep, only around four feet or so; barely can hold any water in emergency. But she loved the place as her secret hiding spot, and had been digging here and there in that little round place in an attempt to find 'treasures'. And that's when she discovered the scrolls one sunny day. Without knowing much of the scripts, she had brought the scrolls home for her older sisters to exam, thinking she might have found some treasure maps. But alas, upon reading them, her oldest sister's face darkened like a cloud in a storm.******

**"These were written by our mother, Kastallia…" Pauline said quietly. The hands holding the scrolls trembled slightly.******

**The other two sisters spoke excitedly at the same time. "What did the scrolls say?" "Is that a will?" "Are there some instructions for us to find treasures?"******

**Slowly, Pauline rolled up the scrolls. "No…" She turned around and looked at her two younger sisters with a seriousness that they had never seen before. "Listen carefully and listen well, my dear sisters. These scrolls tell prophecies…things that had happened long ago, and would happen again in the future."******

**With a heaviness Pauline continued, "A great evil will befall our world, it has been sealed away for a long time by our ancestors, but it will be set lose once again. Only with great caution, courage, strength, love and…sacrifices, would it be eliminated once and for all."******

**Unsure what they were hearing, Karen and Evelyn held on to each other's hands tightly. Silently, they watched with wide-eyes at their oldest sister.******

**"We are to take on trainings and prepare for the great battle one day. And these are the names our mother given us once we become apprentices of other great masters in four different classes: Silmerra is for me, Elismerra is for you Karen…" Pauline placed a hand softly against Karen's face, and then turned toward Evelyn with a single tear rolling down her face. "And Selimerra, that's for you, my dear youngest sister." ******

**That night Pauline said goodbye to her younger sisters and left home for the training. The scrolls had been put back into that accursed well, and never be mentioned again.******

**From that day on, the atmosphere at home changed. Karen talked less and less, and kept to herself most of the time. She would sometimes disappeared for the whole day only to come back home in the middle of the night with wounds on her arms. And that spooked Evelyn so much that she had decided to run away from home one day.******

**With little resources and no money, Evelyn had wandered aimlessly from one town to another in confusion. She was frightened one evening when she accidentally dropped into a pit full of pigs, though luckily for her, an archer came out of nowhere and rescued her hide. At a young age of ten, she was awed by the archer's skills, and had promised herself to become one as great. The archer, later on became Evelyn's master, had graciously taken this little child under his care, and slowly teaching her the art of becoming a bowmaster.******

**However, not one day past had Evelyn not thinking of her two sisters. Five years had gone by since the day she ran away from home, and much had changed. Pauline became a priestess, and being a dutiful oldest sister, she had tracked down Evelyn in Henesys, and sent allowances regularly to the youngest sister.******

**"Even though she never had time to come and visit me…" Evelyn muttered to herself while angrily poked at another snail.******

**As for Karen…Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. Karen has always been so mysterious with a dark aura. No one really knows what went on in her mind, and probably no one dared to ask. Though from what she heard during the conversations with others in the market, she had found out that Elismerra is a ruthless Bandit with an ability to disappear in a wink.******

**While Evelyn was deep in thought reminiscing the past, suddenly, from the direction of Ellinia came a big booming sound that shook the ground where Evelyn laid. She jumped up in bewilderment, and with a pounding heart, started to run toward its source. **

* * *

New poster... Pauline.. Silmerra


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Hitori cocked his head. "I remember this. The time brothers told me, uh...a momentary suspension of the vicinty's animation." he said. Ba Gua turned to him. "What?" he asked, in total confusion. He sighed, reminded just how dumb human's could be. "It's sort of like a time stop, but time isn't really stopped. Rather, anyone inside the range of the attack will feel like time stop, and essentially freeze up. But if, say, a leaf was falling to the ground at the moment, it would continue falling because time didn't really stop. See what I mean?" Hitori explained. Only after his lecture did he realize Ba Gua was running after the rest, a blow dart pipe in his mouth. Hitori sighed. "Humans just don't have the cranial capacity to understand the gentle workings of space-time."

Laeigh fired another energy bolt at Nathan, which was quickly blocked. "Tell me, little spirit, why do you fight for humans?" No answer. "Why do you fight for those who killed your own kind?" Still no answer. Laeigh leaped forward and shoved his tusked face in front of Nathan's, growling, "Tell me, Nathan, why do betray your people?" Nathan froze. Then, something historic happened. He spoke for the first time in millennia. "Damage can only be undone by those who caused it. Humans must undo the damage they have done to the planet. And thus I must ensure humans survive long enough to do so. The moment the planet is healed...I fully intend on wiping them out." he said, his voice hoarse and gravelly. Laeigh smiled. "Good...just wanted to know. I'll be off now." he said, and grabbed several frozen mages, "Think I'll take a little snack with me." The dome evaporated, and the mages unleashed their spells. But they hit only thin air. Laeigh was gone. Nathan stood, staring silently. Laeigh's questioning had reminded him off his purpose, the purpose he had made for himself so many years ago...

The boy woke in a dank cell. A guard was splashing water on his face. "Come on, the Warden wants to talk to you." he said gruffly, face hidden by a full head helmet. Nathan followed groggily, not quite woken up. He was shoved roughly into a chair and chained to it. A leering man looked him up and down for a few seconds, then barked, "Stand straight and look me in the eyes!" Nathan did so, if a little haphazardly. The Warden leaned forward, whispering, "Now, you're going to be a good little boy and tell me what I want to know." Nathan did not know what the Warden meant. He knew only a little proper English. The words came out, haltering and choppy. "Where...badger...friend?" he asked. The Warden chuckled. "Rotting, I guess, outside for all the people to see." It took a while for this to sink in, as Nathan tried to understand. Rot...logs rotted. So did dead bodies. Only dead bodies rotted...and suddenly it hit him. Blind fury overcame him, and he lashed out, successfully causing the Warden's nose to bleed. "Take him to the guillotines, and show the people what we do to traitors and liers!" the Warden shouted, and several guards dragged Nathan away, who was thrashing at anyone who came close to him.

Nathan did not stop struggling until the very end, but just before the blade was about to come down, every thing stopped. Nathan stared in confusion at a girl, who looked no old than seven, step out of the frozen masses. "You...are human, but you are not human, " the girl said, touching Nathan's forehead, "You have been raised as a spirit, and now you will die. But...there is a way. I can make you a true spirit, if you wish. In return, you must do my commands. Do you accept our contract?" The boy said nothing, but his intent was clear. The girl smiled. "I thought you might."

* * *

Kevin wrote this chapter.... **Hitorihyuuga...**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer… I do not own Maple… Aeons do not own maple!

* * *

Freya just stared blankly at what Hitori had said. _Time animation. _She tried to understand it herself but for some reason what ever Hitori said didn't make sense to her too. She looked beside her and saw her mother look as if she was going to cry. Like memories are coming back to her and it hurts her to even see her fellow magicians down.

She was about to go to her mom, but Grendel beat her to it. He had his hand on Katsuzie's shoulder and whispered something to her ear and nodded, and then she turned around and walked back to Ellina.

She was about to run after her mother, but she heard argument coming towards them. Curious who it was she turned around, and saw Spike dragging a girl by the arm that seems to be familiar.

"Evelyn! I told you to stay in Henesys!" Spike finally stopped his steps and scolded his student. He finally let go of the younger girl.

Evelyn just looked at her master with this look that would make anyone  
angry with her forget that they are mad at her. "But, I figured i could  
help" she said

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed, "I know you want to help... but i  
told - I know that look! dont try that on me!" he snapped as he finally  
looked away from his manipulative student.

Freya just grinned as she was looking at Spike and the young girl  
arguing and friendly bickering ofcourse. She finally noticed a red  
viper strapped on this back of the young girl and a few arrows. _Is she spike's student? He's young to be a teacher..._

"Yep, just like Spike when He was a student." Ba Gua said to  
particulary to no body. But when freya looked at him she was about to  
ask him a question but he shook his head and replied, "I wasnt his teacher, but I remember him when he was a student." He replied to the question look on freya's face.

When freya turned back around, Evelyn is now standing infront of her and she had a smile on her face. "So are you a student in ellina too?" Evelyn asked Freya who just nodded and smiled.

Freya just stared at the young archer infront of her, and She looks so familiar. Like Freya has met her before. But she really cant figure out where.

* * *

xoxfreyaxox made this post. Leah=Freya. Me!


	22. Chapter 22

a/n: we just started this one again... remember 2 people are writing this now. The other two retired. Disclaimer  


* * *

Suddenly, time began to flow again. The guillotine came whooshing down, and the crowd gasped and winced as something broke. But it wasn't Nathan's neck- it was the sharp blade, crafted of the finest and strongest steel, shattering to pieces upon his neck. Hair tangled and eyes glowing with the light of the power he now embraced, Nathan bared his teeth at the crowd. "SHARENIA!!!", Nathan cried, the name ripping from his throat and the ground trembling with his anger. The guillotine containing him literally exploded, and the earth shuddered with Nathan's might. The government officials of Sharenia were ripped from their stately palaces, entombed by layers of rock and stone. They gathered in these earthen coffins above Nathan, and began to spin, rotating around each other at high speeds. "Greed! Malice! For those reasons you wipe out the guardians of Bellocan in the name of something holy and right!" Nathan roared, his contract filling him with new knowledge, "So that you could find the Origin Crystals? So that you could have power over all? Is this why you killed my friend? Answer me! ANSWER ME!". Moans and whines came out of the tombs circling overhead, but there tones conveyed their meaning. "Lies! LIES! You wished for dominion over man, over sentience, and slaughtered mercilessly to get it! And for that, you will not even be allowed the honor of death! You shall destroy the abomination you have created! Become...Ergoth, destroyer of empires!" Nathan shouted, and the tombs began to speed towards each other. The official's desperate pleas became hysterical, driven on by a fear of something worse than death. The stone warped, twisted, and took on recognizable shape, the tortured faces of the officials sometimes poking out to cry in agony and despair. Then, the stone casing fell away to reveal the true demon, a ghastly apparation with tattered velvet robes and skeletal structure, with flaming eyes that burned with hatred at the world, at the universe, at existence itself. "Die...SHARENIA!"

* * *

Kevin wrote this chapter.... **Hitorihyuuga...**


	23. Chapter 23

a/n: we just started this one again... remember 2 people are writing this now. The other two retired. Disclaimer

* * *

Katsuzie just stared at the motionless wizards in front of her. She started to shake and her internally. Her knees were too weak that she felt she was going to drop on the ground and cry. She shouldn't remember. She doesn't want to remember. She shook her head wildly, _You can be strong Katsuzie...you have to be.  
_  
Grendel patted her shoulders, "We got it from here Katsuzie, you can go." he whispered in her ears. His voice was hypnotizing that she immediately followed what her teacher instructed her to do. She even forgot that she left her daughter behind with a confused look on her face. She knows now that she has to tell Freya everything—everything about the protectors of Bellocan, Freya's father, and the Mark on her hand that she kept from her daughter just because she doesn't want to relive anything that happened during her pregnancy. She even had to hide her daughter's true age.

She just started walking with her head down, ignoring people's gasps and talks about what just had happen. And then when she looked up, which she regretted to much. She saw the child Marie crying to her mother when they found out about her father being taken the evil demon. To this she absent mindedly touched her belly, as memories started to flow by…

_"We can just run Tom, why can't we just go." Katsuzie begged as she saw the love of her life walk out the door ready to fight the demon threatening Bellocan. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to her to kiss him._

_He slowly pulled away, he dropped his Stone tooth sword to be able hug her tightly. "Katsuzie love, I can't just let them fight with out me. I'm the captain of the Heroes. They need me there to lead the attack."_

_She shook her head and held on him tighter, so he would leave. "That's not true. You don't have to be there, Bilbo said he can lead the team for you. Hell, even though he's a DarkKnight." She cried on his chest. "He said he'll lead it for you. Please don't go." She  
begged him some more and sobbed on his chest._

_He sighed, he took leaned forward and kissed on top of her head. "Kat, I have to go…" he pulled away from her and he took her face with both his hands. "They are relying on me to keep hope for them. This war is for our freedom. Freedom from this evil rule, for us to live a better life for our family… for everyone." He rested his forehead on hers._

_"I know that, but…" she took one of his hands and rested it on her belly, "But I'm going to go crazy if you leave. We need you." She looked at deep into his eyes._

_He widen his eyes in surprise, "We?" he whispered, he looked at his hands on her belly and felt his face tear up._

_"Yes, that's why you have to stay…" _

_He fell on his knees and looked at her belly. He was staring at her stomach hoping that the baby inside her belly would hear him, "You are going to be so loved, I am going to make sure that you're going to live a life that's not dangerous." He kissed her belly._

_She shook her head again, "No! No!" she understood what he's saying now, he's even more dedicated to leave, to be able to fight for a stronger reason. She fell on her knees too, she took his face and made him look into her eyes, "Please don't go," she begged again._

_He just smiled, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Please don't make this harder than it already is." He whispered. He looked deep into her blue eyes, "I promise you I will come back…I promise to return to you…" he took her hand and kissed softly on her Aeons mark. "I promise you that as your husband and as An Aeons warrior." He added with a strong conviction on his tone and he placed his hand on his chest, his  
Aeons mark on his hand glowed dark blue._

_All she did was just nod, she knows that when an Aeons mark would glow… that seals the deal. The deal that he's coming back to her. She took his face and kissed him passionately._

_With one more look, he kissed her belly and then took his Stone Tooth Sword to leave ready for the war that would determine the freedom of Bellocan._

That was the last time she saw him. That was the day when he broke his promise to her. Katsuzie laid on her bed trying to stop the tears that is flowing from her eyes. Laeigh had took him away from her, TomLuther's warriors were one of the unfortunate ones who got attacked by Laeigh himself. With in the hundreds of Heroes that was on that army only one barely survived… he survived long enough to tell everyone what  
had happened to them.

And from day on, Katzusie's heart had stopped beating. She may be alive, but she just felt like a ghost just drifting apart… the only person that kept her going was the proof of Tom and hers love that was growing in her belly.

* * *

**I wrote this... xoxfreyaxox.**


	24. Chapter 24

a/n: we just started this one again... remember 2 people are writing this now. The other two retired. Disclaimer

* * *

Nathan stood stock still as clerics and priests tried to unweave, with great difficulties, the spells that had been cast on the mages, frozen in the past. Grendel ran forward, the calm composure he had shown to Katsuzie replaced by a flustered panic. "Nathan! What happened? Where is Laeigh?". Nathan gave Grendel one long look, then hid his face beneath his hat and turned away. "Silent! What are you doing?", Grendel called. Nathan looked back at Grendel, and then sighed regretfully. Raising his arms, two walls of stone encased him within, and then shrank back into the ground. Nothing was left but a badger-sized burrow and a stone, no bigger than a pebble, with something inscribed upon it. Grendel summoned it to him, and took a good long look.

"A spiral? That's it? Nothing more? Not even a magic spiral, or anything?", Spike exclaimed. The small group passed around the one clue Nathan had given them, and once Ba Gua saw it, he looked especially worried. "What? Does it mean something to…to the spirits?", Grendel inquired. "Well…it should mean something to all of you, and I'm starting to worry about that. It is the universal symbol of the Origin, the theoretical beginning and ending of existence.". "Go on…". "I'm guessing, and I really wish I'm wrong, that The Silent is trying to tell us something about the Origin Crystals, the fabled essences that, when combined, could grant dominion over everything is now, will be, and once was. It was with these powers that Laeigh became the monster he is now; it was with these powers that he was sealed away by Dalris and four other Aeons members.". "So you're saying," Hitori concluded, "That The Silent wants us to find and use these…Origin Crystals?". Ba Gua laughed, a defeated sort of half chuckle. "That's easier than it sounds. No single person knows the location of all five Origin Crystals, and the only people who knew the location of at least one were the ones who sealed Laeigh away. And they all died a long time ago.". The group stood in somber silence, and then Hitori hesitantly spoke up. "Well, consider this- Kastallia came down from heaven to…uh, _instruct_ me to get Laeigh back. And if she came down one way, she can go up the same way, and I think you know where I'm getting with this…"

* * *

Kevin wrote this chapter.... **Hitorihyuuga...**


End file.
